


Lovesick

by bizzybee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzybee/pseuds/bizzybee
Summary: Linhardt and Caspar reminisce on the past, present, and future.Later, rings are exchanged.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to practice writing from Caspar's point of view! 
> 
> Title from Lovesick by Maude Latour.

He's curled up against Linhardt's chest, recuperating after a particularly long day of travel, when Linhardt says it.

Caspar senses it's coming from the way he can feel Linhardt's chest expand under his cheek with his breath, hands pausing where they were toying with the short blue hairs at the nape of Caspar's neck. 

"Have you ever thought about," Linhardt sighs. Caspar turns his head to gaze up at him as Linhardt's arms tighten around his chest. "Getting married?"

Caspar turns away again, trying to hide the surprise he's sure his eyes are reflecting. "Um, you mean, like, to each other?" he asks, sounding too loud even to his own ears.

"Ah, no." Linhardt lets out a soft laugh. "I'm running away with the innkeeper."

Caspar reaches up and knocks Linhardt's hand out of his hair. 

"Yes, to each other." Linhardt reaches down, tipping Caspar's chin up with gentle fingers, thumb stroking his jaw. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Um," Caspar stutters, and he hopes he's keeping his blush under control, but with the way Linhardt's smiling at him, he knows it's a losing battle. "Have you?"

"Quite a bit," Linhardt muses, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Caspar's forehead. 

Caspar feels his lips turn up, a small smile turning into a grin as Linhardt looks down at him. "Well yeah, I've thought about it." He sits up, propping himself up with one arm on either side of Linhardt's head. "Only every minute of every day of my whole life."

"Oh, only that?" Linhardt quirks an eyebrow, eyes bright and smiling. "Well, in that case, shall we?" His hand reaches up to toy with the collar of Caspar's tunic, biting his lip. Caspar feels as though he may just combust, so in love his heart feels as though it is about to jump out of his chest.

"Shall we what?" 

"Get married. To each other, of course."

Caspar's mind shuts down. He can't think, here with Linhardt so close, dark hair spread on the pillow around him,  _ get married, get married, get married, _ playing on repeat in his mind.

"Hm," Linhardt says. "If I had known all it would take is a proposal to get you to be quiet, I would have done it long ago."

That breaks the spell, and Caspar shoots forward, peppering kisses on Linhardt's cheeks and forehead as he shouts a mix of  _ Yes _ 's and  _ I love you _ 's and the occasional fondly annoyed  _ Linhardt _ .

When he pulls away, Caspar can feel tears running down his cheeks, and he's surprised to see Linhardt's eyes brimming, too. He shifts his weight to one hand, reaching his thumb up to brush away the tears gathered at the corner of Linhardt's eye. 

"Well," Linhardt says, and sniffs. "Shall I take that as a yes?" 

And Caspar drops down again with an  _ oof  _ from Linhardt, wrapping his arms around Linhardt's neck and tucking his head into his shoulder. "Yes," he says, and feels Linhardt shudder at Caspar's lips against his neck. "Yes." 

Caspar can hear the smile in Linhardt's voice as he brings his hand up to comb through Caspar's waves. "Caspar, you know I love you, right?" 

Caspar holds him tighter.

"You know we're sticking together, right?" Linhardt presses a kiss to his ear. "I'm not going to leave you." 

Caspar curls closer, not much wanting to do anything else but be close to him. 

"Can you look at me for a moment?" Linhardt asks, hand stilling on the back of Caspar's neck. 

Caspar reluctantly lifts his head. He's surprised to see Linhardt, eyes wide, frowning at him. 

"You know those things, right?" Linhardt asks. 

"Duh," Caspar says, and snorts back a tear-filled giggle. "I love you, Linny." 

Linhardt breathes deeply, giving Caspar a fond smile. "I love you, too." He gives Caspar a kiss on the forehead, and Caspar returns to bury in his shoulder. "I know I'm not the best at sharing emotions-" he gives Caspar a swat when he can't contain his cackle at that, "but I would hate for you to not realize how much I love you."

Caspar rolls off of him, opting to stare at Linhardt from across their shared pillow. "As if I could," he says. "When we're gonna be married."

Linhardt smiles at him, then turns to the ceiling, interlocking their fingers together. "Still, though. If ever you need to hear it. I love you." 

And it's the most peaceful Caspar's ever felt, laying here, Linhardt by his side. His mind feels blissfully empty for once, free from the thoughts constantly racing through his brain. 

One thought stands out, though, pushing through the fugue. "Wait," and he turns back to Linhardt, "How are we gonna afford rings?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Like, if we're getting married," Caspar frowns. "We should have rings, right?"

Linhardt hums. "I suppose." He strokes his thumb along Caspar's knuckles. "Want the whole world to know I'm yours, is that it?" 

"No," Caspar says much too quickly, and he can feel his face heating when Linhardt laughs knowingly. "Maybe. Yes. Not just for that, though! I want to give you something meaningful. Because I love you."

Linhardt tugs on their joined hands, pressing a kiss to Caspar's knuckles, then his fingertips. "I love you, too." He pauses for a moment, letting their hands fall. "Caspar, you know, if it's about showing me you care, you've already done so." 

"Huh?"

Linhardt shifts, turning to his side. Caspar can't tell what he's doing, fiddling with their hands. Finally, Linhardt leans over, setting a thin, pink, washed out ribbon on Caspar's chest. "Here."

Caspar grabs the ribbon with his other hand, investigating it in the light. "You still have this?" 

"Of course," Linhardt says as if it's obvious. "Why would I throw it away?" 

"It's been almost a year," Caspar says. 

"Yes, it has," Linhardt agrees. "Do you remember that day?" 

"Duh, Linhardt." 

It was mere weeks into their travel after the war. There was a festival of sorts, a street market they stumbled across in the southeast of what was formerly Faerghus, with performers and merchants and children running about. 

Caspar's still proud of the way he hid the ribbon from Linhardt. He bought it when Linhardt was resting, tucking the pale pink tie into his sack. 

That night, he presented it to Linhardt, pride swelling in his chest. Linhardt, surprised, ran his fingers along the length of it, then, with a look in his eyes Caspar's come to recognize but at the time was as unknown as the rest of Fódlan, pulled him down into a searing kiss, ribbon temporarily forgotten. 

"If you think about it," Linhardt muses, interrupting Caspar's memories. "Since that day, we've acted quite a lot like a married couple, have we not?" 

Caspar squirms. "I still wanna make it official." 

Linhardt laughs. "Yes, yes. I know. Me, too. I am only saying, we need not worry about rings right now. I have my ribbon, and that means more to me than any band." 

"Hey," Caspar realizes, reaching over and tucking Linhardt's ribbon into his breast pocket. "I still have that thunder charm you made me." 

"You do?" 

Caspar nods. "Yeah, it's in my sack!"

"You really held onto that ratty little thing?" 

Caspar wrinkles his nose. "Hey, no fair. It protects me. And I like it. It reminds me of you." 

"Caspar?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"Aw, Linhardt. You're so sentimental." 

"Oh, hush."

And so Caspar does, letting the silence wash over them in peace. And when Linhardt rolls over, leaning down for a kiss, he goes willingly. And when Linhardt murmurs how much he loves him against his lips, it's the absolute easiest thing in the world for Caspar to say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @officialferdinand or Twitter @bizzybee429 !


End file.
